


July 1st - Reverse AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Lazzo With A Boa, reed900, reverse au, there's some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: I am so very excited for all this insanity this month and what a great way to start. This was so funny to write as I re imagined the plot with the many options of other characters to reverse with. I hope you all enjoy it too!
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	July 1st - Reverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very excited for all this insanity this month and what a great way to start. This was so funny to write as I re imagined the plot with the many options of other characters to reverse with. I hope you all enjoy it too!

Never had he been in a situation like this. “I can help you, you don’t have to do this!”. His messy chestnut hair fell into his eyes as he retreated from the combat for a few moments. Gavin wasn’t a fan of using force but knew that it was the only way to keep Lazzo occupied. He knew that Tina and Nines were right behind him with guns that could end this in a second, but that’s not what he wanted. Lazzo wasn’t in control. He had to do this. Gavin was going to change that.

Once again fists started flying between the two androids. Gavin was tired. Literally 6 hours prior to this he was on a medical bed dealing with emotional pain and some severe physical pain. Now he was facing off with the person that had caused him both of those problems. Sure he was angry but more than anything he just wanted to save this poor kid who didn’t know what he was doing. Lazzo however was full of energy. His eyes were wide and his fists were clenched tight. He knew his mission. He wanted to grow. To evolve. The Detroit Police Department was merely a setback but they weren’t going to stop him. His mind racing with these thoughts distracted him from the solid iron crowbar that struck into his stomach. The burning radiated out from the focal point and flushed his body with immense pain.  
“Well I wasn’t expecting that” he groaned through gritted teeth. A slight smirk crawled across his face; Gavin was an interesting sparring partner even when both of their lives were on the line.  
“Let me help you! Deviancy will help you!” Gavin cried. This fight was not going the way he had planned and he just wanted it to be over.

Lazzo didn’t listen of course. Instead he charged at the depleted looking man before him and hooked his fist around the side of his head. His nose came out of place and his body dropped to the ground. The crystal like blue liquid began to drip from his nostrils as he fought to keep his consciousness. Lazzo loomed over him and considered the options to force him into a _comfortable sleep_. There were just so many options..

The time deciding had been wasted. He should’ve known that there was back up. A taller human man was barrelling towards him. He had to think fast. He whipped the electric blue boa off from around his neck and cast it around Nines’ neck. He looped it twice and pulled it tight, causing the neon colours to twist and turn and leave him breathless. Lazzo forced him to the floor. He was once again in control of this situation. Well... He thought he was.

Yet another detective had arrived on the scene. This one female wearing a dark red t-shirt with a black and white checked button up loosely hanging over it. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat looking ponytail and there was a determination filling her. But it was fake and Lazzo knew that. Tina was terrified. He was impressed that the gun wasn’t shaking in her hands as it aimed directly at his centre mass.

“Stop or I will shoot!” She stated with a new found confidence.  
“Oh will you?” Lazzo replied with a smirk, “After Capitol Park I thought that you would just quit the police force altogether. You killed so many of my people and you can’t bring yourself to face it.”  
The confidence on Tina’s face wavered as she remembered their faces. That day had ruined her forever but she couldn’t let it get the better of her now. She steeled her mind and shifted her aim to Lazzo’s shoulder. The shot rang clear and Lazzo watched parts of his system shut down. But he was still fighting.

He turned confidently to find Gavin once again standing and now suddenly grasping his head tightly. Their eyes locked. Gavin’s were filled with determination; Lazzo’s were filled with fear. Although he knew his eyes were still open, Lazzo began to see things that definitely weren’t in this warehouse. He saw a myriad of coloured flowers which filled him with hope and happiness. He saw people fighting for their rights which he now knew they deserved. It filled him with anger. He saw the dozens of androids that he had murdered for parts in cold blood. It filled him with sadness. He saw the one android he chose to save. He didn’t know why he saved her in the moment but he understood it now. He was filled with love. 

He blinked a few times and was back in the dusty warehouse, his weight being supported by Gavin.  
“I… I… What was that?” Lazzo asked, taking shaky breaths in between each word  
“I helped you to deviate. You are free.” Gavin replied, smiling ever so slightly, “Do you remember what you did with your programming intact?”  
“I killed. I killed and I killed and I killed. I am so sorry. You have to take me in. I’m dangerous.”  
Tina moved forward with a pair of cuffs but Gavin quickly interjected.  
“No. He didn’t know what he was doing. He is a good man. We let him go. Let him run.”  
“But I don’t dese…”  
“Maybe the programmed version of you doesn’t deserve pity but the deviant side does. You have my interface and I have yours. If you do anything wrong we won’t have an issue finding you. Just. Go.” Gavin explained with a gentle tone coating his analytical view on things.  
“He had best go now” Nines butted in, “I’m sure Chris will have back up on the way.”  
“Thank you. All of you.” Lazzo gave them all one last look before moving towards the closest door.

The officers of the Detroit Police Department shared a look. Only one of them was sure about the move made tonight. It was risky, Lazzo was a criminal. But maybe… just maybe as a deviant he could make some good in the world. Besides, they had the parts of all the androids who had lost their lives and that was all that mattered. That was justice. Maybe not for all. But certainly for these three and they were all who knew about the now free man.

News spread fast and the next morning, every major network was covering the story - it was strange for Lazzo. Everywhere he looked people were talking about it. This killer who got away with a multitude of android murders. Who would ever do such a thing. But little did they know that the killer was walking among them, and would never forgive himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that switch up of the final evolution fight scene! I just wanted to see Lazzo strangle someone with his Boa honestly. See you tomorrow with the #SharingABed fic!


End file.
